Mounting brackets structured for clamping to a handlebar of a bicycle, motorcycle, all terrain vehicle or the like are generally well-known. Some of these known handlebar-mountable brackets are configurable to provide mounting apparatus at different positions relative to the vehicle handlebar. However, these known handlebar-mountable brackets have various limitations that limit their usefulness.